Wants you back
by PurpleBooks58
Summary: “My sister called today!" Yukiyo blurted out, shocking Mei as Yukiyo never mentioned her birth mom. “She wants you back, Mei."


Misaki Mei entered her home, hardly paying the dolls any attention, pausing to make sure that her aunt wasn't home. When she didn't hear any noise, Misaki walked to her bedroom, climbing the ladder to her bed and, much like her sister once did, unceremoniously threw herself onto the bed.

Misaki just left Kouichi, who, like Mei, was enjoying his Calamity free life. It had been a year since the Calamity ended, but they were still thankful that it did. Surprisingly, they still remembered, although Mei suspected that it was because they were both there. Chibiki didn't remember the calamity, or Reiko, but he _did_ know it happened, and that Sakakibara's aunt was the extra. Some people would hate Reiko, blame her, although it wasn't her fault that she was the extra. Misaki didn't blame Reiko for her sister's death, although she did wish there was some way that Mei could have possibly prevented her twins passing. Perhaps if she never met Misaki (Fujioka), then she wouldn't have gotten leukemia in the first place. But Mei wasn't the type of person to dwell on the past, however much she wanted to sit there and stare at the wall, thinking about all the great the times that she and Misaki had.

Mei always had a fear that the calamity would come back. She knew that it didn't end. Now that they knew that teachers could be the extra, Mei and Kouichi decided that she would look and see if the teacher was a student or teacher, and tell them who to ignore. Chibiki often volunteered to be the nonexistent one if it was a teacher. The people who weren't in Class three didn't understand the importance of ignoring a certain person, but after the Calamity was explained to the principal properly, and he eventually understood when both his cousin and niece, who were in class three revealed that the Calamity was real. Most people would think that he was being pranked, but when he heard of the Calamity he forced them to repeat everything they said, along with several others, while taking a lie detector test. It was helpful that the principal was very superstitious. The principal would subtly inform the school that Chibiki was in grieving of a family member, or something along those lines, so that they wouldn't search him out when he was the nonexistent one. Although, since people hardly ever bothered the head librarian, the method of someone 'not existing' seemed to be successful. Mei was relieved that people wouldn't be forced to deal with losing loved ones or family members like she had.

Misaki felt her stomach let out a low, un-ladylike rumble, signalling it was time to eat something. It had been at least a few hours since she ate, so Mei forced her body to get out of bed and make something to eat. She wasn't the best cook, unlike Kouichi, but she still knew basics like making a sandwich.

Misaki strolled into the kitchen, but stopped when she heard the sounds of pots and pans clanging and the sound of Kirika humming. Ignoring her aunt, Misaki searched the cabinets for some bread and jam to satisfy her hunger. "How was your day?" Asked Yukiyo, when she sat down at the small dining table, where Mei was already seated.

"Fine," Said Mei. She didn't want to talk to Yukiyo, and Mei was surprised that Kirika tried to make conversation when usually they sat in silence. Nothing else was said between them, as per usual. Finishing her food, Misaki was about to carry her food to the sink, when Kirika broke the silence.

"My sister called today!" Yukiyo blurted out, shocking Mei as Yukiyo never mentioned her birth mom. Misaki knew that Yukiyo felt guilty about taking her from Mitsuyo, but also didn't want Misaki to leave and run back to her birth parents. "That's...nice, why did she call?" Asked Mei.

"She said that she wanted to meet you, and that..." Kirika trailed off, looking slightly hurt. "And she wants to keep you. She said she was going to court to get you back, if you wouldn't come with her and I wouldn't give her custody. Do you...Do you _want_ to go with her?" Kirika asked hesitantly. Mei frowned, looking down at her fingers. Misaki wondered why Mitsuyo wanted her back all of a sudden. Mei was sixteen now, and it had been a year since Misaki (Fujioka) had died. That was probably it. She lost one daughter, and now she wanted the other one back.

 _Do I want to go with my birth mother?"_ Misaki asked herself. Now that she thought about it, Misaki realized that no, she didn't want to move in with her birth parents. They gave her up. Just because of her name. Mei wasn't bitter about it, honestly she was actually thankful for it. She grew up comfortably, with money and food. And even though they barely spoke, Mei knew that Yukiyo loved her, although she never showed it.

"No. I don't want to go with Mitsuyo," Misaki answered. Kirika sighed in relief, the tense expression, which Misaki now noticed, leaving her face. "That's...That's good. No, that's amazing!" Her aunt exclaimed, jumping up, the coffee cup which she was holding spilling over. Yukiyo ignored the stain on the table cloth, which probably wouldn't come out, and ran to hug Mei. When she did so, Misaki went rigid for a moment, but eventually relaxed into her adoptive mother's embrace. When she pulled away, Yukiyo glanced at the table and said sheepishly, "I better clean this up." Then went to the kitchen, presumably to get cleaning supplies. Misaki, who was still confused about the events which had just taken place, walked, rather robotically, towards her bedroom wondering if she made the right decision.

"Wait, so your birth mom is going to try to get you back?" Asked Kouichi for confirmation. Misaki nodded. "And you don't want to go back and live with her?" Once again, Mei nodded. They were sitting on the roof, waiting for their other friends to arrive. While they were waiting, Mei decided to explain the events that had transpired the previous night after they split up.

"Hey guys," Called Naoya Teshigawara, who was accompanied by Yuuya Mochizuki. Neither of the boys remembered the Calamity, although everyone who survived remembered the bloodbath which happened the previous year, although no one remembered the cause of such a calamity. "Has anyone seen-" Naoya was cut off when Mei's phone started to ring. She held up two fingers, signalling them to carry on, before walking off to the side.

"Hello," Said Misaki.

"Mei! Good, you answered. I told Mitsuyo that you wanted to stay with me, but she wouldn't believe me, so she said she'd come see for herself. Mitsuyo's on her way to your school now!" Misaki was not expecting that. She assumed that Kirika would tell Mitsuyo, and that she'd believe her. Mitsuyo probably would've tried to get custody of her, but would fail and then Mei would've gone back to her everyday, Calamity free, life.

Looking over the railing, Misaki saw that Yukiyo was telling the truth as Mitsuyo was stomping towards the school. "Do you want me to come there?" Kirika asked worried. "No, I'll deal with it. Bye," Mei said, shutting off her phone.

"Sakakibara, Mitsuyo is _here_." She informed him, causing Sakakibara to look up sharply, the grin on his face turning into a frown.

"Why?" He asked. "She didn't believe Kirika. I have to go down there." She said, running off. During this exchange, Naoya and Yuuya sat there quietly, looking beyond confused. Kouichi followed after her, leaving the two to sit in silence wondering what just happened.

"Mei, my sweetheart," Mitsuyo said, when she saw Misaki. Kouichi ran up behind Mei, stopping Mitsuyo who was about to attempt to hug Misaki. "Ooh, you have a boyfriend! That's so sweet! But you'll have to excuse me if I have your father do a background check!" She gushed, and Misaki was quite certain that the woman reeked of alcohol. "Is it just me, or is she drunk?" Whispered Kouichi, and Mei nodded, confirming his question.

"Why are you here, Mitsuyo?" Asked Mei, causing her birth mother to frown angrily. Then, her expression smoothed out, although Mei thought it was a little strange. "Call me mom. And to take you home, of course. Yukiyo said that you didn't want to, but I know she was lying. Let's go," She said, trying to grab Misaki's arm, but she moved back, pushing into Kouichi as she did so, although he didn't seem to mind.

"I have school. And Yukiyo _wasn't_ lying when she said that I didn't want to go with you."

"Fine," Mitsuyo said angrily, although Mei was sure that it was the alcohol talking. "I'll go. But I _will_ file for a custody trial, and I will get you back, and get rid of whatever poison _Yukiyo_ installed in your mind!" She said before stomping off. Mei turned around, ignoring the crowd that had gathered around them. "Don't worry Misaki. I think she's acting like this because your sister died. She's still grieving." Kouichi said, and she nodded. They walked back to the roof, and, taking pity on their confused friends, told them about the events of the previous night and what just happened.

Three weeks later, there was a tried for the custody of the sixteen year old Misaki Mei, which was one by the Misaki's, to no one's surprise. Although, as her biological mother Mitsuyo was allowed speak with Mei, but if she tried to cross any lines this luxury would no longer be granted to her.

Surprisingly, these events caused both Mei and Yukiyo to become closer. So close, if you ever heard Misaki refer to Yukiyo, she no longer said Kirika. Misaki said Mom.


End file.
